The World I Was In
Plot This is really just a project for Language Arts.... May continue later on.... Chapter One - Similar to Slugs The little bird in the tree '' ''Cried “Mother, come back to me!” “I’m cold, I’m lonely, but you are gone Tell me, just what has gone wrong?” A voice softly chirped in his head, It was his mother, recently claimed dead. “Dearest chick, do not worry, Do not fuss, Do not wait. I shall be back soon I am waiting for my new fate” ''- 1LugiaLover, Reunion and Reincarnation '' The tiger flicked his tail, bored. He had been sitting there since the sun started to climb up the sky, his bright white fur making extensive contrast against the dark red eyes in his sockets. His only chance to hunt was at night, for his coat was too pale to disguise himself with the dark savanna grass. Until then, the only option was to wait and be quiet. He might just get lucky. He spotted a few deer nearby, then got up. They didn’t see or hear him, so it was his chance. He quickly started to dart at them, the young one darted off, but the elder one, now seeing him, remained calm. Clang! The tiger’s front paws and face hit metal. He realized he had forgotten. He was captured by man. “Ah, hello there, Brendan.” She cooed, linking her tail with his. He managed a half smile. Brendan wasn’t his real name, but one given by the humans. He real name was Talon. But he didn’t think she would approve of such a name. After only three months, she and him were expecting cubs. Her emerald eyes sparkled in difference to her flame orange coat. They both had strong black stripes, long legs, and other similarities with their species, but they would never truly be the same. “Afternoon, May.” He replied, not even bothering to hide his humiliation. May understood the basics of what had happened. He had forgotten about being in a sanctuary. By the looks of it, he had slammed into a fence. “It takes getting used to.” She murmured, trying to comfort him. He nuzzled in response, but seemed distracted. No doubt he was thinking about his old life. She hoped he didn’t remember too much. If he knew who she was, she would b in great danger. “May, there’s something I need to ask you.” His voice broke her thoughts, causing the doubt to scatter like fall leaves. Her blood turned cold when she realized what he said, but she replied warmly. “Yes, Brendan?” She said, disguising her worry like an expert masquerade. The chickadee shivered, regretting bringing only his scarf. His thin, black plumage tried its best to absorb heat, but the little body expelled it twice as fast. It was no use. He would have to try and make it on his own. He had waited for months till this day, but the one he was expecting didn’t come. Making sure the brown leather strap of his bag was draped across his white chest; he took off, red and blue eyes shining in the setting sun. It wasn’t long before it became too dark to see. The young bird flew over to an old tree branch and sat there, thinking about what to do before heading to sleep. After a moment, his color flickered, and in his place was a female of the same size and appearance, but had golden feathers and a black chest. She hobbled into an empty hollow and huddled up, gently falling asleep. As she slept, she dreamed. She dreamed a dream that would soon become vital. Fire. Fire blazing all around. The little one was so startled; she almost forgot it was a dream. She realized she was flying and had started to plummet, so she quickly flapped her wings and rose. There was a screech and something flew past her head, grazing her cheek. She turned her head, and behind her was an angry looking barn owl, feathers ruffled. It had some stones in its talons, and the small bird guessed that’s what had grazed her. Then, her disguised self charged in from nowhere and zoomed straight at the owl. There was a small struggle, and with a slash, the owl fell, blood dripping from her other side’s talon. “Marcy, are you okay? It asked, catching up to her. “I think so.” Marcy replied. “But Mark, what is going on? I know this is a dream, because we’re both here.” “I don’t know. But what I do know is this.” Mark took a deep breath, and prepared to speak. Marcy patiently waited for him to begin. ''“Fly through the fog that plays tricks '' ''There you will find a river of sticks '' ''Light the river and wait a minute or two '' ''Then go to the east if the embers are blue '' ''If they are pink then go to the west '' ''If red, then it’s too late to go back to the nest '' ''If not flames arise, then it’s something to dread '' ''For then the next day is when you’ll be dead” '' “That’s the only part of it I was assigned to remember. It’s only the middle.” Mark muttered, as if angry at himself. “Wait. Assigned? Middle? What is IT?” Marcy stuttered the questions until Mark silenced her with a wave of his wing. “I admit I do not know everything. But I do know this.” “If you see the red eyes, you will surely see the red flames.” Marcy was confused, but she nodded slowly. “Remember, you can always contact me through dream. I’ll always answer, since I am part of your mind. Though I fear it may not be for very long….” Marcy sighed, and then felt herself waking up. “I suggest you let me take control for a bit. The next area, it’s….. It shouldn’t be viewed through your own eyes…..” Mark said. Category:Stories Category:Fiction